User talk:Idoreconise
Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Battlerina! Thanks for your edit to the Nodas King page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ninjinian (Talk) 15:53, April 13, 2009 -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 16:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Nodas Group Members Template Hello, Idorconise. Thanks for making all your ''Nodas articles & battle-penguin. You have the Nodas Group, right? I will be making a template to list all the members in the group, and you can keep adding on members to the template, sound good? We just need to get all the things organised ;) -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 10:10, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Cool! So, I just need to know what's the group's signature colour. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 10:27, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Almost done . . . there's just some colour problems ;) -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 10:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- About the top paragraph on Nodas King. If you leave many lines and start with a space at the beginning of the line, it will look like: this So you have to take away all those lines & space. And I have finished the template. I saw that you made one too. Let me know which one you like ;) -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 11:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm . . . you said red before . . Well, if you really want brown, you will have to add the line-borders & everything else that was on the red one. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 11:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I tweaked it just a tiny bit. Well, have fun editing on Club Penguin Battlerina! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 11:36, 14 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Guey article. Guey is an ex-member of the group, so his status name got changed back to Guey. Hope you understand ;) -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 11:25, 17 April 2009 (UTC) GFX Staff Member? I saw the Edge Panetry map you made, and it's '''fantastic! How about joining the GFX Staff on the wiki? (GraFix-Designers). We could use the map-making help. If you agree, how about making an outline of an Antarctica-shaped place? Reply back soon. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 18:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) You are now rollback! Welcome, and you're on the admin train. Cheers! --'ZapwireThe cake is a lie 17:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) You're a Rollback on this Wiki. YOu owe it to me, I told the rest of the other admins that you're up for the job! -- Galactic Empire 12 19:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Here. --'Zapwire'The cake is a lie 21:20, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Staff Template Since you're a Rollback, you can ask Ninjnian for a staff template.-- Galattico Impero 12 Il Inquisitore parla 19:33, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Sysop Request Sorry, but you'll have to check out the requirements on the Request for Adminship page. -- ninjinian Staff Template Colours I need a colour in hex colour code to be the colour of your template. Use this website, choose your colour and reply back with the hex code of your colour! And you need to write more in your articles to get more than an average! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 17:46, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Done! Check out Template:Idoreconise. I'll add it to your user page! Feel free to change anything you want. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 18:29, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Did you quit this wiki? If you didn't that's great because we need editors Blah! 18:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Ps. If you do come beck, can you vote for me for rollbackship and to become a GFX staff, like you?